Skipper and The Church
by Beastial Moon
Summary: Songfic. Skipper-central. Denmark and Hans the Puffin included. Skipper tries to get over his fear of Churches, resulting in an unusual way. Rated T for language, dramatic themes and Christian themes used. Completed!
1. Prologue: Elephant Rampage

**Skipper and the Church**

**Okay, new story! This time, it is going to be one song-fic per chapter, all of them relating to the story in whole. The only Chapter without a song (as of now) is the prologue, which is this chapter. There will be Christian themes used. In this chapter, I try to explain a bit of Skipper's past and why he doesn't like church. Let me know how I do.**

**PROLOGUE**

Burt the elephant ran from his habitat. "Peanuts!" he cried.

"Kowalski, analysis!" Skipper ordered, looking on at the chaos Burt was creating.

"It appears the pachyderm has gone on a psychotic rampage for Peanuts. Again."

"Alright, options!"

"We can try and use peanuts to lure him back to his habitat, where we can keep him there."

"Sounds like a plan –"Skipper was cut off by a crashing sound. Burt had crashed through the zoo wall. The four penguins slid on the top of the wall, following the running elephant around the zoo perimeters.

There was a peanut cart standoff across the road. The vendor saw the elephant and ran. Burt ran for the stand.

"Operation: Peanut Gallery! Go!" Skipper ordered. Rico, Kowalski, Private and Skipper all slid after Burt. Burt saw them.

"No way! You're not taking my peanuts!" He grabbed an entire bag with his trunk and ran into the church. The four continued sliding. Suddenly, Skipper saw where they were going.

The Catholic Church. Its large window was a significant reminder of what happened to Skipper.

DENMARK, TEN YEARS PREVIOUS

Fire. Everywhere, there were flames. Crawling up the walls, the sides of the Rectory. Hans was on the wall, his feet pushing against the large statue of a Man in purple robes, nailed to a cross. On his head was a hat of thorns. Some might call it a Crown, as he had heard people call it. Why would anyone worship a bloody figure, half-naked and nailed to boards of wood nine feet up, he didn't know.

The statue was falling now. Instead of running backwards, like in most cartoons and movies, Skipper was smarter and ran to the side. Unfortunately, the side beams of the cross got his back. Hans fluttered down to the door.

"Sorry to leave you like this, Skipper. It's just good business." And with that, he walked through the flaming door to the outside snow.

"HANS!" Skipper cried. "DAMN YOU, HANS! Damn- you…" The smoke became heavier, pushing and pushing on him. He fell unconscious, the flames coming brighter. Paramedics and the fire department rushed on the scene.

Skipper was the only one they found. Nearby, they found a case of lit matches. Thinking they put two and two together, they locked Skipper away.

Skipper escaped, but he lost an inmate and a friend in the process. From that moment on, he was an important figure to the Catholic church of Denmark. He never went into another church again.

PRESENT

"Skipper? Skipper, are you alright?" Private waved his arms.

"Yes, Private, I'm fine. You all go on without me."

They looked at him strangely. Rico shrugged, and turned back to go inside. The others followed. Skipper cursed himself for his hiding. Because that's what he was doing. If one of the members inside recognized him, he was done for. There was another part of him, a different part of him, that was scared.

He wouldn't admit it, but that statue came back in his nightmares for months afterward. He dreamt it came down, and took his flippers, against his will. He dreamt of the flames, fire everywhere but where they were. He couldn't move in his nightmare. He could only look at the smiling, bloody figure as he took the nails out of his hand and began to pound them through his flipper. Usually at the point where Skipper was given the thorny crown is when he woke up.

Once they had Burt out of the church, Skipper was back to normal. They got him back to his habitat, and went back to their own before Alice noticed.

Skipper had a problem, and he knew it. It was like his needle phobia. He needed help.

"Kowalski, come here." If anyone could help him, he could.

**So? What do you think? I think I may have over played the nightmare, and if it insults anyone, I'm sorry. Please don't call me names, I'm Christian as well. I hope all of you understand that what seems new and strange to some people is a way of life for others. It's the basis of prejudice, and prejudice breeds racism. This is something I do NOT approve. Anyway, now that my rambling is over, I'm going to let you review! Have at it! **


	2. Monster

**Monster**

**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it**

Skipper trained his men. But his mind was elsewhere. Back to the Church. How could he behave like that, in front of his teammates? They needed a leader, and a leader should be strong and caring.

A leader. But this leader was not worthy. He had a past. If he had known how quickly it would catch up, he would not have taken on the task of training these three boys.**  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

The thing he was holding back from them, the ugly sins that kept him from living paranoia-free would take away his team's innocence. Manfreddi and Johnson knew his secret… now their six feet under in a teaspoon. Maybe somebody could help him.****

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

Skipper told Kowalski. Kowalski took notes the whole time. Part of a song came back to him, and Skipper felt it fit the mood of how he was feeling.****

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster"

Kowalski looked at him. "Well, from my calculations, you need to face your fears. Like the Needle."

"And the Dentist." Skipper smirked. "Already over it." Kowalski smiled.

Skipper sighed. "Alright. But I don't know if I can."****

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Skipper jumped over into the Lemur's habitat.

"Hello, silly Penguin!" said Julien. Julien was eating a mango, watching Mort carefully. He did not make a fuss as Skipper went right on by, to the Zoo wall. Straight across, Skipper Saw, was the church they were at yesterday.****

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it

He needed to go there. He picked up his right foot, and set it down near the edge. Closer. So closer. All he had to do, was jump off the wall and run across the street. It was easy. Nothing to it. **  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

But he couldn't. It was too much. Just too much. He feared this was going to be harder than the Needle incident. He needed his team.****

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Skipper felt like a monster, alright. He was a horrible person. He was letting old grudges and nightmares getting the better of him. Worse yet, the nightmares were coming back. He had had one last night.****

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

The church promised freedom for your soul, betterment for the heart. To skipper, it seemed the opposite. Inside, he felt like screaming. Screaming, screaming forever. And he knew, that if he started he just might not stop. He might end up somewhere, under surveillance and walls white as pearls. He had had a strait jacket on once, and didn't care to go back.**  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

His three teammates jumped up on the wall beside him.

"You can do it, Skippa." Private smiled. Skipper smiled, just for him.

"So young, so naïve." Skipper said. He looked at Rico. He was cheering for him. They all had faith in him. Kowalski was offering his hand. Skipper looked at the flipper, then up at Kowalski.****

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

"I am sorry, boys. This cannot go on much longer. I must face the Church." Their eyes shone with pride. The teacher is now the student Skipper thought He didn't want to let them down. But he had to.****

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

He just couldn't do it. It was too much. Skipper turned back to the zoo and jumped back in. He could feel their disappointment boring into his back.**  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Maybe tomorrow.****

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Maybe never. He needed to see what that man on the cross was about. He respected his friends religions, or lack thereof, but there was something about him that piqued his curiosity.**  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

He needed someone to help him. His team was good, but they couldn't help him. He needed someone inexperienced with his past. A hero.

Marlene.


	3. Hero

"… your brother was dead, and is alive again! He was lost, and now is found." Luke 15:31

**Chapter 2 – Hero**

Skipper stepped into Marlene's habitat.

"Marlene, can I ask you something?

**I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away**

Marlene's heart did a number on her chest. Was he going to ask?

"What is it, Skipper?"

"I need help getting into the Church across the lot."

Marlene let go of her breath. She wasn't even aware that she was holding it.**  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today  
**Marlene asked him why.

"Look," Skipper said**  
"I am just a man  
Not superhuman"**

Marlene mumbled the words to herself.**  
"I'm not superhuman"  
Someone save me from the hate**

Skiper told Marlene that he was having trouble getting into the building because his past kept him being brave. Marlene had never known Skipper to be scared of something. She seen pictures of a church before, and it seemed pretty nice in there. "Marlene, can you help me or not?" Marlene looked at him.

"Why can't you're the others help you?"

"I need your – naivety."

"Aw, thanks. I think."

And so began Skipper's training.****

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

Skipper, a week later. He had gone up a few steps, before the past seized him and threw him into a fit. He ran back down the steps. Marlene sighed. This was going to take a while.****

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

A few weeks later. Skipper managed to make it up to the door. He reached for the knob. The bronze handle shocked him, lit his flipper with a painful fire. Smoke – he could smell the smoke again. He ran back.****

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day

Skipper knew, that if a situation came up and it involved this church, he needed to be able to function properly. So he kept fighting. He would get over it. Eventually.**  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today**

He was Soooo close. So close.  
**  
I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today**

It was Skipper's last chance. The lemurs were dancing, cheering him on for once. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.****

It's just another war  
Just another family torn

His team was divided on if he was going to make it or not. Private and Rico thought he would. Kowalski doubted him.**  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

He opened the door. The knob turned. Inside, was a different sight. An entire congregation of Humans, all sitting in pews. A little girl turned her head toward him.****

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now

This was it. No backing out now. He took a look up to the front. He saw the man on the cross, bearing down his own weight.**  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time**

Skipper realized he was wrong about the man on the cross. Skipper didn't know what happened, whether he had an epiphany or some outside force was influencing, but he started crying. The tears ran down in streaks. He fell to his knees. He cried out,****

"I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now"  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

Skipper wasn't the hero. Marlene wasn't the hero, for helping him in his condition. HE was the true hero. The man on the cross, giving life by shedding his.****

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

He knew who. HE'd help us survive, as long as WE fight for what's right.****

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

He went back to the zoo. Everyone congratulated him. For once in a month, he felt good about himself. Whole. And first thing in the morning, he was getting himself a bible.****

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

HOBOKEN

Hans the Puffin followed Skipper on his screen. To his left, looking over his shoulder was Dr. Blowhole. To his right, The Red Squirrel. Skipper was looking at his friends.

"The time has come." he said

**Alright**

The maniac puffin turned around, smiling into the Darkness.

"Operation: Hoboken vs. Skipper is a go."****

We're scanning the scene in the city tonight  
We're looking for you to start up a fight…

**Yes, I realize I shortened the Hero Song. And next chapter is going to pick up in the song where this one left off.**


	4. Hans: Seek and Destroy

**Skipper and the Church of Destiny: Chapter 4**

**Seek and Destroy **

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I know not a lot of you are reading this, but if you do, review! (Heh – heh. It rhymes.) This is a new PoV. It's only going to be for this chapter (I think) so if you don't like it, don't fuss your little heads over it.**

Hans

Hans led the trio on the revenge. They had a base set up in Hoboken, the cesspool of New York. Blowhole was the evil scientist, formulating the plans. The Red squirrel set up contacts with other animals bent on getting revenge on Skipper. And Hans made all the big decisions. Such as trusting the two of them to follow his main plan.

**There's an evil feeling in our brains  
But it's nothing new, you know it drives us insane  
**  
He knew of Skipper's rational fear of churches. Once he got over it, he would go on a spree of goodwill, if his psychology was correct. Then they would strike.

**Running, on our way  
Hiding, you will pay  
Dying, one thousand deaths  
Running, on our way  
Hiding, you will pay  
Dying, one thousand deaths**

It didn't matter if it took them the whole zoo to get rid of Skipper. They were ready to take that chance. One of them was already on the inside.

**Searching  
Seek and destroy  
Searching  
Seek and destroy  
Searching  
Seek and destroy  
Searching  
Seek and destroy**

On the radio, a voice came in. "Hans, come in Hans"

**There is no escape and that's for sure  
This is the end, we won't take any more  
Say goodbye to the world you live in  
You have always been taking but now you're giving  
**  
The voice sounded friendly, like that of a stray dog.  
"The macaroni is in the oven. I repeat, the macaroni is in the oven." Hans clicked on the black button on the side of the radio.  
"Good. You know who to go after."

**Running, on our way  
Hiding, you will pay  
Dying, one thousand deaths  
Running, on our way  
Hiding, you will pay  
Dying, one thousand deaths**

No more would skipper be in their way of world domination. Hans was using a plot many infamous villains used. Blowhole laughed. Hans gritted his beak. In spite of being the genius of the group, Blowhole more or less came off as annoying.

**Searching  
Seek and destroy  
Searching  
Seek and destroy  
Searching  
Seek and destroy  
Searching  
Seek and destroy**

Hans kept his eyes on the screen. Seeing Skipper happy and alive made his eyes boil in rage. He had to stay focused.

**Our brains are on fire with the feeling to kill  
And it won't go away until our dreams are fulfilled**

All they had to do was wait. Wait for Barry to give the signal. They were sending back a special agent to get some of the other animals as well.

**There is only one thing on our minds  
Don't try running away, 'cause you're the one we will find**

Barry knew who to go after. They would take down the zoo, turn them against skipper. This was the hardest part.

Waiting.

**Running, on our way  
Hiding, you will pay  
Dying, one thousand deaths  
Running, on our way  
Hiding, you will pay  
Dying, one thousand deaths  
**  
He watched the otter's expression. He could almost read what was going through her mind. It was astonishing that Skipper could not. Then again, he had never been one for emotions.

**Searching  
Seek and destroy  
Searching  
Seek and destroy  
**  
No matter. Soon skipper would realize his mistake.  
All they had to do was wait.

**Searching  
Seek and destroy  
Searching  
Seek and destroy**


	5. Marlene: Odd One

**Skipper and the Church of Destiny, chapter 5.**

**Odd One**

**Marlene's Pov. **

Okay, I lied. This is another view of the conversation Hans was watching. Enjoy and Review!

Like Hans had predicted, Skipper went full-force Christian. It came off to the others as a quick fad he would eventually get over, like Rico's hippie syndrome incident. Marlene watched him quote Psalms on the walk way.

Odd one you're never alone

**I'm here and I will reflect you**

She knew she liked him. She knew it from the start. Like his problem with the Church, so did she have a problem with Skipper.

Both of us basically unattached

**To anything or anyone **

**Unless we're pretending**

**You live your life in your head**

**Some call it imagination.**

She knew she was very imaginative, and Skipper too. To be THAT paranoid, you had to be. She loved the way he commanded his "men" around. Marlene giggled, remembering the incident when they thought he was a girl.

I'd rather focus on anything except

She had to take the first step if he wasn't willing to. She walked over to him, sitting on the back of the bench, scooting right up beside him.

What I'm feeling

**What I'm feeling**

**Odd one…**

"Hello, Marlene. How are you this fine morning?" he greeted.

"Good, I'm good. And how about you?"

"Fine, fine… have you read the bible lately?"

"Um, no, can't say I have."

"Well, it's great! I just got to the part where David, a young boy who slew the Giant Goliath with a mere slingshot…"

"Skipper, do you like me?" she interrupted.

Skipper fell off the bench.

Hey, we're gonna be OK

**Hey, We're gonna laugh about this one day**

Skipper brushed himself off. "Um, I'm not sure. I think you're fun and all, but… I don't know."

Marlene was disappointed. It was to be expected though. He had a different lifestyle than her, more militarily-oriented and paranoid.

Still, there was something about him.

Odd one I wish I was you

**You're never concerned with acceptance**

That was it, she thought. He didn't care what other's thought of him, he did stuff because he felt it was right. Because he cared.

We are all desperately seeking out and fitting in

**With anyone who will accept us, **

**But not you, **

**Odd one…**

"Did you ever get the feeling someone's watching your every move?" she asked. Skipper pulled back.

"Sorry, Marlene. I was just trying to figure you out." "Not you!" she sighed. It was useless. She jumped off the bench.

"Marlene, wait." He called after her.

Hey, we're gonna be OK

**Hey, we're gonna laugh about this one day**

"Just because I'm not sure doesn't mean I'm not willing to take the chance." He smiled. Marlene tried to stay calm, but failed, dancing in a whirlwind of happiness.

Hey, we're gonna be OK

**Hey, we're gonna laugh about this one day**

Their date that night went well. Skipper even enjoyed himself. Skipper thought about it for a long time. Maybe he DID like her.

Hey, we're gonna be OK

**Hey, we're gonna laugh about this one day**

He prayed. This felt – right. Like he belonged with her.

**Don't let someone tell you you're no one,**

**Odd one**

**Don't let someone tell you you're no one, **

**Odd one…**

In the dead of morning, a delivery truck came in. The humans unloaded a crate, and set it in the Chimp habitat. The four of them looked at the crate, along with Mason and Phil. Finally, they opened the crate, revealing a familiar face.

"Hello, boys." Said Lulu.

**End of Passion play, Crumbling away…**

**Well? How'd you like it? I don't know unless you review! **

**I bet you all know what the next song is! It is one of the best ever created by a rock group. That's all I'm saying.**


	6. Master of Puppets

Chapter seven

Master of Puppets

Hey, its time for a new chapter! Hope you all like it! It's one of my longest yet, seeing as this is one of the Longest (and best) rock songs of all time.

Lulu told them why she was here. "My habitat in Hoboken is damaged, and I'm staying here for a spell."

"We're happy to have you back, Lulu. It seems Phil is rather exvited." Skipper said. Eyes turned on Phil, who was busy kissing Lulus feet. He stopped, blushed, and backed into the crowd.

I'm your source of self destruction

The penguins rolled away, giving the chimps some alone time. Truth be told, she was doing a favor for the new Puffin at Hoboken. She knew him, and a he was oddly nice, as a penguin. It was all just a favor, to be rewarded when he – her mind stopped.

When he what? Ruled the world? That's what he was going to say, and you know it.

He's devious, handsome and kind. TOO kind.

Veins that pump with fear

**Sucking darkness clear**

Well, whatever. How much harm could it really do, anyway?

Penguins HQ

When they dropped into their home, they saw Barry sitting on the table.

"Hey, Private! How's about a game of checkers?"

"Sure!" Private responded naively. He pressed a button on the wall, and his suit came out. He hopped in. In minutes, they were calculating decisions.

Skipper continued to read. He was nearly done with Luke now. What he was reading was making his eyes water. The man died so we could be free.

Kowalski was working on his latest invention – as such, no one knew what it was yet.

Leading on your Death's construction

It was quiet for a bit, and then Barry got the conversation going.

"Skipper's been acting strange lately."

"Oh, yes, I suppose he has. He had a bought with the church. We helped him."

"And now he's a nut"

"Excuse me?" Barry sighed.

"Look, there's only two things Christians do. Try to get right with the all-mighty so they can go to Heaven and not Hell, because their scared what might be there."

Private made his move. He wasn't paying attention to where it went.

"The other is that they really DO care about what the bible says, and they annoy the socks off of everyone by preaching it in the streets and such."

Private thought about this. "Well, its of no danger to us."

"Was there ever a time, on one of your fancy mission and had his Christian ways give up the mission, maybe even get someone hurt?"

Taste me, you will see

**More is all you need**

"Ummm…" Private looked back via flashback. He was right. Skipper had slowed them down several times, resulting in Private usually getting captured or hurt.

"I guess so…"

"So, you got to teach him to stop. Snap him out of it."

"That doesn't seem so hard." Private moved.

"King me" said Barry

"Darn! Well, that's it for tonight Barry. Goodnight."

Barry smiled maliciously, closing the door behind him.

Dedicated to

**How I'm killing you!**

Private talked to Kowalski and Rico about what Barry said. Kowalski agreed, and Rico just nodded really fast.

They made a plan

Come Crawling faster

**Obey your Master**

Meanwhile, in the chimps habitat, Lulu was telling the chimps the same "information". They agreed about skipper as well. The gossip spread like wild fire through out the zoo. There was no stopping it now.

Your life burns faster

**Obey your Master – Master**

**Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings**

Skipper awoke the next morning to find himself in a locked cage.

"Men? What's going on?" he asked Kowalski looked over to him.

"With your new status as Christian, you have not been a good leader. We are keeping you hear until you can lead better and not get sidetracked so often."

Skipper gasped. He wasn't THAT bad at leading – was he? He sat down, thinking of times he had gotten his friends captured over God.

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams,

**Blinded my me you can't see a thing,**

**Just call my name cause I hear you scream, **

**Master – Master, **

**Just call my name cause I hear you scream **

**Master – Master**

Suddenly, an elephant trunk slipped into the HQ. It sucked everything in sight – the first thing being Skipper's cage. Both he and the cage were pulled out of the fishbowl entrance.

All the animals were angry at him. They told him to "Beat it!" (Which was mostly Joey) and take his bible somewhere else, and just plain leave. After tireless minutes of such harsh words, he was thrown out of the Park by the Rhino's horn.

This was not a part of the Penguin's plan, but it worked anyway.

Needle work the way, Never you betray

**Life of Death becoming clearer**

Skipper was dumbfounded by what just happened. All around him, the cage lay smashed. What just happened? He wanted to go back to his friends. He got up and started walking to the gate when a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that" said Barry. "They're out for Blood right now."

"So I just wait."

"No. My suggestion would be to find new friends."

"New friends? Whaaa? Oh! You're talking about running away!"

"M-him." Barry nodded. "Far away. Where you never remember them."

Pain monopoly, Ritual Misery

**Chop your breakfast down a mirror**

**Taste me you will see**

**More is all you need **

**Dedicated to**

**How I'm killing you!**

**Come crawling faster**

**Obey your master**

**Your life burns faster**

**Obey your master – master **

**Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings**

**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**

**Blinded by me you can't see a thing, **

**Just call my name cause I hear you scream**

**Master – Master**

**Just call my name cause I hear you scream**

Skipper thought, and Barry hopped away. It made sense. He'd have to buy a new Bible, but if he started now, he could be out of Manhattan by sundown.

He walked

Bridge

Skipper walked for hours. He saw many things in the city. Homeless in the gutters, thieves in the alleys. Worse things he did not wish to remember.

Then there were the nice people The people who gave change to the homeless, who helped elderly cross the street. The same little girl he had seen at the Church was selling lemonade for a children hospital. He kept looking, realizing THEY had very little.

As Skipper watched, a man in a long trench coat came up to the stand. He pulled out a pistol

Jame's solo

The parents gave him the money. He started to run off when he saw Skipper. He was confused. He lifted his foot to squish him, like a bug.

Bad move.

The man was out on his back in seconds. Skipper took the money and handed it to the girl. He saluted them, and slid away. As he slid, he could hear the girl say

"See, mommy! There is such thing's as PenguinAngels!" He smiled to himself.

Out of habit, he glanced to the rooftops.

In the dark, the shadows, stood a penguin. Face undetectable, But Skipper knew who it was.

Hans.

What the Hell was he doing?

Master! Master!

**Where's the dreams that I've been after!**

**Master! Master! **

**You promised only lies!**

He had been tricked – the whole zoo deceived. He ran back to the home he was cast from.

Laughter! Laughter!

**All I hear or see is laughter!**

**Laughter! Laughter!**

**Laughing at my cries!**

He didn't know if he could make it in time. His morale was severly broken, and didn't have the strength from walking all day.

FIX ME!Come crawling Faster

**Obey your Master**

**Your life Burns faster**

**Obey your Master - Master**

He had absolutely no personal reason to help his friends, who had betrayed him and thrown him out like trash. But God said to forgive, and so he did.

**Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings**

**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**

**Blinded by me you can't see a thing, **

**Just call my name cause I hear you scream**

**Master – Master**

**Just call my name cause I hear you scream**

He needed to rest – he was so tired. Angry and sore, when he woke, there would be Hell to pay.

I will occupy, I will help you die

**I will run through you, **

**Now I rule you too!**

In five hours, he was walking again after a five hour nap. The Zoo needed him. And, he suspected, the World.

Come crawling Faster

**Obey your Master**

**Your life Burns faster**

**Obey your Master – Master**

**Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings**

**Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams**

**Blinded by me you can't see a thing, **

**Just call my name cause I hear you scream**

**Master – Master**

**Just call my name cause I hear you scream**

**Master – Master**

**How was it? I think it was one of my best yet.. let me know! **


	7. I Will Not Bow

**I Will Not Bow**

**FALL!**

The zoo was in chaos. Seconds after kicking Skipper out, lobsters poured in from everywhere around them. All the animals were chained and shackled, trudging back into their pens. The walls around their pens erupted forth a barbwire fence, electrified 1000 volts and sharp to the mere touch. They wrapped around, forming a roof. The remaining penguins put up a fight, but it was no use. There were too many.

Blowhole Laughed.

Now the dark begins to rise "Save your breath, It's far from over"

The animals turned to look towards the zoo gates. There, standing on the zoo walls, was Skipper. He had come back! They cheered. Skipper remained serious, un smiling. Blowhole sneered.

"Leave the lost and dead behind

**Now's your chance to run for cover."**

The Red Squirrel proclaimed. Did he really think Skipper would just turn and run like that? His friends needed him.

"I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder"

Skipper told him.

Blowhole laughed. "That's exactly what we plan to do! With the light of this device, the world will be thrown back into the last Ice Age! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

**Light the fuse and Burn it up, **

**take the path that leads to nowhere**

"All is lost again!"

Blowhole declared

"But I'm not giving in!"

Skipper replied.

The Red Squirrel (A&N: Lets shorten it to TRG for now, okay? Okay.) burst forth, knocking skipper on his back. He was almost too fast to see, he was a blur of red and black. Skipper stood up, and was knocked over on his front. He stood up again, but instead of going the whole way, he stopped his body half way so TRG would miss, while simultaneously extending his left foot to trip him. TRG went down, sprawling into the pavement. Skipper flew over him, knocking his head into the brick wall. TRG was down.

**I will not Bow**

**I will not Break**

**I will shut the world away**

**I will not fall**

**I will not fade**

**I will take your breath away**

"**FALL!" ** cried Blowhole. He smacked Skipper against the wall. Skipper fell to his knees.

Meanwhile, in each of the cages, a strange liquid began filling up the cages. As soon as it hit the rocks and trees, it sizzled away.

"Hydrochloric Acid" Skipper realized. It was one of the few substances Kowalski stressed as 'dangerous'. Blowhole laughed as Hans came down from a tree.

"Watch the end through dying eyes"

He said

"Now the dark is taking over"

Skipper looked up in a rush of courage.

"I will not give in!" he declared, rushing Blowhole. His longtime nemesis defended himself, both of them landing on the ground in a wrestling match. Skipper landed on his back, and Hans pushed him down with his foot.

"Show me where forever dies" he sneered

"**Take the fall, and run to heaven**

All is lost again"

"**But I'm not giving in!" **

Skipper knee kicked Hans, sending him into a stance on the ground away from skipper. Skipper jumped to his feet and kicked Blowhole into a fence. His nose, caught in between one of the links, sizzled away. The 'pleasant to the touch' skin disintegrated, giving way to bone and flesh. Blood sizzled, crackling and popping with a fiendish smell, like salty rotten eggs. His nose fell off, and Blowhole fell, bleeding to his death.

**I will not Bow**

**I will not Break**

**I will shut the world away**

**I will not fall**

**I will not fade**

**I will take your breath away**

"And I'll survive, paranoid" – Skipper

"**I have lost the will to change" – Hans**

"**And I'm not proud,**

**Cold blooded fake" – Skipper**

"**I will shut the world away" – Hans**

Rico was working on getting the team out. He spat out his chainsaw, hacking off their feet. From there he regurgitated a bomb, blowing up an entire side of their cage. They filed out, ready to help Skipper.

"We're here for you, Skipper." Kowalski said.

"We're really sorry about kicking you out like that." Private winced. Skipper smiled. He was Back, and ready to fight. They got into stances.

**I will not Bow**

**I will not Break**

**I will shut the world away**

**I will not fall**

**I will not fade**

**I will take your breath away**

And I'll survive, paranoid

**I have lost the will to change**

**And I'm not proud,**

**Cold blooded fake**

**I will shut the world away**

**FALL!**

**Well? How was it? Great song, made by Breaking Benjamin – originated not that far from where I live! It's been great writing, and I better get some reviews! (I apologize if it got too graphic for some of you)**


	8. Awake and Alive

**Only a few chapters left, people. This one, the next, and an epilogue. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and another thing. Review! **

"Then let's go too, and die with Jesus." – Thomas of the Apostles, John 11:16

**Chapter Seven**

**Awake and Alive**

Hans was ready to fight as well. "So, Skipper. It comes down to this."

"Cut the small talk and dance, Hans!" Skipper jumped in the air, while his friends attacked from the sides. Hans easily evaded them.

"Tell me, Skipper, why is it you pursue me so? For revenge? Is that the way your faith teaches you?"

Skipper calmed down. "No."

**I'm at war with the world and they**

**Try and pull me into the dark**

**I struggle to find my faith **

**As I'm slipping from your arms**

Skipper knew he had done horrible things in his past. But it was behind him now. Could he let the pains Hans had caused him go? It says in the bible to forgive and pray for your enemies. But – could he?

Its getting harder to stay awake

**And my strength is fading fast**

**You breathe into me at last**

He had to try. This was his time.

**I'm awake, I'm alive,**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now, its my time,**

**I'll do what I want**

'**cause this is my life**

**Here, right here, right now, right now**

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

**I know what I believe in side**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

Awake? Yes. Alive? Yes. Fully awake and alive in Jesus. He thought for a few seconds, then said to Hans:

"**I'm at war with the world cause I **

**Am never gonna sell my soul**

**I've already made up my mind, **

**No matter what, I can't be bought or sold"**

"Yes, yes, very nice, Skipper. Very fitting. You have your limits, but I do not." Hans smiled evilly. He pulled a remote out of nowhere, and pressed the red button. The machine hummed, and started to glow at the tip.

When my faith is getting weak

**And I feel like giving in **

**You breathe into me again**

**I'm awake, I'm alive,**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now, its my time,**

I'll do what I want

'**cause this is my life**

Rico knew what to do. He spat a melon at the machine. It fell on its side, releasing the kinetic energy stored in its vast body. The ray-gunish part of the contraption fired off a single shot, aimed at the Zoo's clock tower.

**Here, right here, right now, right now**

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

**I know what I believe in side**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

Skipper decided he did have the strength.

"HANS!" he shouted. "Come forth!"

Waking up, Waking up

**Waking up, waking up**

Hans got into fighting position in front of Skipper.

"No need for that." Skipper smiled. "I forgive you."

The zoo gasped.

All eyes went to the clock tower. A bolt loosened, falling out. Slowly, the rest of the bell teetered, and fell.

**Waking up, waking up**

**Waking up, waking up**

Skipper could feel the bell falling. There was no stopping it. He saluted his teammates, the zoo, and his friends, and let the bell fall. He took one lone step backwards.

**In the dark**

**I can feel you in my sleep**

**In your arms I feel you breathe into me**

**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**

**Forever I will live for you**

The bell flipped through the air once, landing perfectly on the ground. Well, it didn't land on the ground… it went straight through it. And Skipper had been underneath when it fell. The dust settled, and the animals all had their eyes on the Zoo's bell. A flipper moved, and was still.

**I'm awake, I'm alive,**

**Now I know what I believe inside**

**Now, it's my time,**

**I'll do what I want**

'**Cause this is my life**

**Here, right here, right now, right now**

**I'll stand my ground and never back down**

**I know what I believe in side**

**I'm awake and I'm alive**

The entire zoo was silent. Even Hans had not expected this. Kowalski handcuffed Hans' flippers behind his back.

Waking up, Waking up

**Waking up, Waking up**

**Waking up, Waking up**

**Waking up, Waking up**

It was all over now. Skipper was at peace.

**Yes, I know, tragic. Skipper died. Now review! :)**


	9. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

**Hey! Here's another installment. The song is from the BEST southern rock band of all time – AEROSMITH!**

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing'  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

Marlene couldn't believe it. She was faithful that Skipper was just trapped under the bell, and could not break free. The bell was at an angle with the ground, causing one side to be a crack above the concrete while the other was two inches below.

"What are you waiting for, lets pull him out!" she yelled at them. Kowalski looked at her. She was frantically trying to lift the one side. He laid a flipper on her shoulder.

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

"Marlene." she stopped moving, water starting to leak from her eyes. "It's all over. He's gone."

**Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

She looked up to Kowalski with those big, brown eyes. Her eyes were watering and turning red. She sobbed, burying her head in his tall chest. Kowalski wasn't sure what to do, so he just patted her back nervously.

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wonderin' if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever**

Rico and Private, meanwhile, took Hans and The Red Squirrel inside a crate and locked them in. The crate was to be shipped off to the Denmark Animalian Police Dept, where a brutal judge would decide their fate. Coincidentally, the same one that put Skipper in Jail. But none of them would know that.

Marlene tried to be normal around everyone, but at night it was a different story. It took her hours to get to sleep. When she did, it was by crying herself to sleep.

It was one night during one of these sob fests that the grate was kicked open. Out flipped a black and white figure. Just like Skipper! she thought. Was it – was it possible he was alive? Did she dare cling on to that hope? The short figure was about Skippers height – although she couldn't tell from the shadows.

**I don't wannna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

"S-Skipper?" she choked.

"Marlene?" said a worried Private "Are you alright?" It was just Private. Not Skipper – he was gone. Passed away.

She laid back down on her stone bed, facing the wall. She curled up into a ball, tail dangling over the side. She sniffed. Suddenly, she felt a flipper rest on her chest. She looked up to see Privates comforting eyes. they were crying as well. And blue – ice blue like Skippers.

**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah**

"Marlene, if it'll help you, we have a spot open for a speech or two at Sk- at Friday." Friday was the day they were burying Skipper. They weren't going to lift the bell; they figured the appropriate coffin for him WAS the bell. They would make it look nicer, and shove it down in the concrete more. Other than that, not much was going to change.

'I don't know if I can – I mean, I am not exactly best at writing speeches."

Private thought about this. "Well, what about a song?" "Hmm. There's an idea."

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
**

She sighed. "Only if you help sing with me." "Of course!" said the young Penguin. She saw seriousness in his eyes he had never seen before. It took herself a while to remind herself it was Private, not Skipper standing before her.

Skipper was gone.

She tried to remember every time she had been around him, and he had been around her. He was her drug, and now it had been taken away. She didn't want to miss any of this, but still the memories came. And she kept missing him.

The pain kept coming.

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

They practiced for the next two days. they had the perfect song picked out, a song that really documented his life. Especially his last few months. And then Friday came.

She had had the perfect dream last night. She had been reliving her first date with Skipper. It was wonderful, and damn near broke her to pieces.

She had to pull herself together. There was a funeral to attend.

She picked up her guitar.

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**Marlene is having trouble coping, but not to worry! This story will be left off on a positive note! Peace everyone!**


	10. Welcome To The Black Parade

**Last Chapter! Hope you all had a wonderful time reading this story, and I hope to post more in the future! Here we go…**

**WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE**

They ("They" being Kowalski, Rico and the Chimps) had changed the bell for a more somber mood. It stood straight up instead of at an angle, and had a fine glossy black finish over it. At the top, above the bell, was a white cross that blinded everyone when the sun hit it. The cross seemed to stand alone against the bell. Like skipper against the world, Marlene thought bitterly.

She watched the funeral with a growing sadness. It ached in her heart, and she used her tail as a tissue quite often.

It finally came time for their part. Private grabbed the mike stand, and Marlene picked up her guitar. For the first verse, Private would sing, and then they would both sing the choruses. Marlene would sing the Second chorus, and from there they would sing together.

**When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said, "Son, when you grow up  
Would you be the savior of the broken  
The beaten and the damned?**

He said, "Will you defeat them  
Your demons and all the non-believers  
The plans that they have made?  
Because one day, I'll leave you  
A phantom to lead you in the summer  
To join the Black Parade"

Sometimes I get the feeling  
She's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
And through it all, the rise and fall  
The bodies in the streets  
And when you're gone we want you all to know

We'll carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on  
And in my heart, I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it

And while that sends you reeling  
From decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout out loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end?

We hear the call to carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Take a look at me  
'Cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Though you try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part

Won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's only

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy who wanna sing his song  
Just a man, I'm not a hero  
I don't care!

We'll carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
You're weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Though you try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
(We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Though you try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
(We'll carry on)

Mort clapped. then other hands joined in. Before they knew it, the entire zoo was roaring in approval. Marlene and Private hugged, and went back down to their seats. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad without him after all.

She had her friends. One was gone, but had taught her something. Never give in to the fear of not fitting in, and don't always go with the flow. And most importantly, to have something to believe in.

Because of him, Animals now came every Sunday to praise God. It was a moving time, and everybody always looked forward to it. Lectures and Speeches were given in front of the Bell- which was nicknamed "Skipper's Bell."

And all was good in central Park again.

THE END

**See? I told you it would be left off happy! The song was not inspiration for the story, but I felt it really fit into what skipper was feeling throughout the story. Private's part in the beginning of the song was more of like an introduction, which is just what it is in the real song for those of you who have heard it. Let me know what you think about how I ended this. And before I go, I want to say one last song.**

**Good Riddance (Time of your life) By Green Day**

**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.


	11. Epilougue: Return

**Epilogue: Return**

**Ok, here it is. Turns out, Skipper survived. Funky. Anyway, on with the story.**

Everyone was gathered around the billboard. A sign, legible only by the chimps, had been tacked on the billboard.

"Excuse me, coming through, excuse me." Marlene pushed her way to the front of the crowd. she tried to make sense of the markings, but could not.

"What's it say?" she asked Mason.

"There is a guest speaker this Sunday for the morning service. Although who, it doesn't say." The crowd murmured. Who could be speaking? They wondered. their best speaker so far had been a macaw from the Washington Zoo, and even he stumbled a bit.

Sunday came, and the whole zoo crowded around the bell. The figure remained hidden behind the bell.

"Gentlemen and Ladies of Central Park" the figure said "Please, do not be afraid."

"Why would we be afraid?" asked Burt

"Yeah, just come on out!" cheered Private.

"Okay…" The figure stepped out from the shadows. The short commanding penguin stepped forward, Bible in hand.

"It is the Ghost of da Bossy one! He is come to take our precious jewels and women!" he looked at Marlene.

"On second thought, you can have her." "Hey!"

"Relax, guys. It's me. Skipper. I'm not a ghost."

"But the Bell – it fell right on top of you!" Kowalski exclaimed. "I know, Kowalski. Let me explain. It fell AROUND me, barely missing me. The dirt underneath the concrete was unstable, and when the bell fell, the surrounding dirt fell as well. Underneath our feet right now is a massive tunnel. I met the makers of said tunnel. I'll tell you more about it some other time. For now, lets turn to Ephesians."

Everybody was smiling. Skipper was back, the past had been defeated.

"Oh, and before I forget… Private."

Private looked up.

"Your girlfriend is down there. She misses you, and still loves you."

He gasped. How could he know about Barbara? He had told them a little about her when he had a run-in with the Armadillo Kid, but not enough to tell them who she really was. His girlfriend in a covert operation.

Maybe It's time I told them, he thought. Skipper obviously already knows. In fact, I think I will. Tonight. Before I get scared and Emotional.

But that's a story for a different time.

**NOW the story is over! Be sure to read my next one, the sequel! Privates past is revealed in another songfic. The Unforgiven Tragedy – promises to be sad! I better go before I advertise any more.**


End file.
